


Cracked but Together

by TheBrothersRowe



Series: Fractured [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: ASL, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Louis getting comforted, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: After escaping the raiders, Clementine decides to check up on Louis.





	Cracked but Together

Clementine stared at the door silently, not knowing what to say or do. She rose her hand slowly, about to knock, before dropping it with a sigh.

"Still trying?" She turned around, spotting Omar and Tenn walking up. Shortly after they returned, Ruby had found a pair of crutches for Omar to use when walking around. Even if he said he was fine, it was better safe than sorry. 

Clem gave a hesitant nod, looking at the door. Her fingers traced over the wood, an achy feeling in her chest. This shouldn't have happened. She wanted to call for him, ask if he was alright. Been the horrible dread would come back, her realizing that Louis... Louis couldn't speak ever again because she failed him.

Tenn noticed her distress, tilting his head lightly. "Why not just knock? See where it goes from there?" The boy hesitantly asked. She looked at him for a moment, then to Omar. "He... Clem, do it. Louis needs this, he really needs this." Omar explained. Taking his words into consideration, she nodded. Louis needed them now more than ever.

Releasing a sigh, Clementine slowly rapped her fingers along the wooden door, silently waiting. Standing hesitantly, she found this feeling strange. Was it guilt? Dread? It bothered her, but she knew she couldn't back out now. He needed comfort, and she'd be damned if she left him to suffer alone. Her heartbeat quickened as the door opened the door, amber eyes wide upon seeing him.

His skin had been cleaned off from blood and tears thankfully. The sight had her sick, and it took all her willpower not to break down in front of him. She'd have to thank Ruby for doing that later. There was no way it'd be easy to do. Poor Louis was so shaken even after they got home, it wouldn't have been surprising if he was reluctant to let anyone near him

“Hey, Lou...I was wondering if you could help me with something?” She asked softly. He hesitated for a moment, but slowly nodded. A warm smile grew on her face, making him flush slightly. Taking his hand, she walked with him outside.

Louis flinched as they stepped outside, shielding his eyes with his arms. “Sorry, I forgot you haven’t been outside in the past few days.” She said. Moving one arm, but keeping his eyes covered, he held up two fingers. “Two days Louis, please tell me you’ve at least been eating.” Clem asked, concerned for the boy. Louis blinked slowly, adjusting his vision. He gave a nod, the pointed over to Aasim and Omar. A sigh of relief left her. At least he was being watched, she had to remember to thank them later.

A tap on her shoulder brought her back to focus, making her turn around. A perplexed look on his freckled face. “Oh right, I wanted-”

There was no time to finish their sentence, as a small blur ran past them. “Louis, think fast!” They turned to see AJ, bopping the ball over. Louis didn’t have a chance to react, the beach ball smacking him straight in the face. The two let out a startled gasp at Louis’ expression. “Louis, I’m sorry, I was just playing-”

They stopped seeing his shoulders shake, a grin growing on his face. It was like… like he was laughing. Clementine smiled, her heart warming at the sight. Louis grinned, lifting the ball up and hitting it to AJ with the other. “Yowch!” AJ giggled, well it seemed like fair payback. The boy giggled, turning to Clementine.

A gentle laugh left her, nodding. AJ grinned, hitting it over to her. She gasped as she barely caught it. A soft laugh filled the air, making her turn around to see Violet and Tennessee standing at the doorway of the admin building. “You three look like you’re having fun.” She smiled. Clem looked over, her smile wavering upon seeing her arm in a sling.

To think Minerva had injured how own girlfriend, it was insane. Even if they were technically ex’s, it was just fucking insane! Clementine still couldn’t believe they let her stay, of course Minerva was locked in the basement. Still, seeing how much she let Louis and Violet get hurt made Clem furious.

The memory alone made Clementine furious, and she shook her head, taking a deep breath. There was a sudden warmth on her hand, making her look over. Louis was holding her hand, making her blink in surprise. He must’ve noticed she was upset.

Shaking her head, Clementine took a deep breath, making eye contact with Louis, “I’m fine.”. It took him a moment to nod, and he let go of her hand.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted AJ run over to Willy with Tenn, a small smile on her face. Violet looked over to her, a small smile on her face as she decided to go check on Ruby. With it just being the two of them, Clementine looked at Louis, “Let’s find something to do. You can pick.” She stated. He did the dumbest and cutest eyebrow raise, completely judging her. “Okay, so I might have lied about needing help. Can you really get mad at me?” Clem asked. Louis playfully glared, folding his arms over his chest.

Giving in, he led her inside the admin building. He took a familiar right turn, entering the music room. He glanced around, noticing the cardboard sign hanging from the roof. ‘We’ll get them back’.

The party was a kind memory in the disaster of pain that had occured in the past months. Stepping up, she looked around, spotting him stare at the sign. Putting an hand on his arm, she stepped up to stand besides him, looking at the leftover mason jars with unlit candles. “We threw a little party before we came to get you guys, as a moral booster.”

I could’ve been faster.

Clem softly tensed at the thought, and was surprised to see Louis walking in front of her. When had he moved. As if on a set path, Louis approached the piano. His light finger ran over the keys, and he gently dusted them off. Seeming satisfied, he sat down.Turning to her, he gently patted the seat besides him.

The fact that he went to the piano broke her heart slightly. Swallowing the feeling, she joined his, looking at the keys. “I still don’t even know where to begin.” She scoffed a bit. He put his two hands over the piano, slowing playing. Her brow rose, watching curiously to see. Louis visibly flinched every time he hit a sour note, but it was pretty good to listen too. Clem softly hummed, listening along, realizing it was the song he played on their special night.

His mouth opened, and they both realized too late. Louis struck a sour note as a horribly raspy noise left him. Clementine’s eyes widened in horror.

He just tried to sing.

A distressed noise left Louis, his body trembling. Clementine felt her heart instantly shatter, putting a hand on his arm. Louis turned his head away, whimpering. Her frown deepened, “Louis, I care about you a lot… I get that you’re...you were the funny one that made everyone smile and laugh, but you are allowed to feel sad. You can feel angry. You can cry. I’m here, you aren’t alone.” She stated. Louis turned his head to her, eyes tinted red from tears.

God, it reminded of her when she found him. Cheeks stained with tears, eyes red from the constant crying. The memory horrified her. Louis shouldn’t look like that. That never should’ve happened.

Two long arms wrapped around her, making her flinch slightly. He made softly whimpered noises, each one breaking her heart more and more.

Hugging him back, she rested her head on his shoulder, “I love you.”. There was a faint movement from him, which she assumed was his crying. But to her surprise it was not. He looked at her for a long moment, before pointing at her. “What? What about me?” She asked in concern. Louis shook his head, hair swishing back and forth. He pointed back at her, so she focused on where he was pointing.

Her lips? That was one way to ask for a kiss. Leaning forward, she was surprised to find him shaking his head, face bright red. “What do you want Louis? I don’t understand you.” She frowned, making his eyes light up in realization.

Getting up, Louis walked over to the bookshelves, skimming around for something. It was easy for a tall guy like Louis. With her interest peaked, Clementine walked over. “What’re you looking for?” She couldn’t help but ask. Louis ran his fingers along the books, looking for it, when he grinned, finding it. Taking out an old worn down book, he blew on the cover, making both of them cough. Some of these books hadn’t been touched since the very beginning,

Having to stand on her toes to lean over, seeing what the book was. It had giant faded out letters that spelled out ‘American Sign Language’. A smile grew on her face, looking, “That’s genius Lou.”. He smiled at her comment. This was good, AJ and Willy couldn’t read, so this would be helpful for them.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, she smiled up at him, “We can do this. Together.”.


End file.
